


Huddling for Warmth (Day 22)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, December OTP Challenge, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash is cold. That's really it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 29





	Huddling for Warmth (Day 22)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know at this point

It was a cold day, and the night was sure to be colder. Eiji sat on the couch reading a book. In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure move from out of the hallway. Then he felt someone cuddle up to him. He set his book down with a smile. 

“Ash? What's up?” 

“I'm cold.” He cuddled up to him more. “Warm me.” Eiji rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around the other. 

“Am I going to have to stay this way all month?” 

“Yes.”


End file.
